Gaia (Earth-616)
Real name: Gaia Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Gaia is a mutant whos powers most likley manifested at puberty. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: Generation X #37 (April, 1998) History Not much is known about Gaia's origin besides her having spent thousands of years chained to the Universal Amalgamator at the end of Time, a device that would be used to merge all sentient consciousnesses into one being. Gaia was apparently the safeguard that was supposed to prevent the Amalgamator from being activated by malicious people. She even claimed that her entire galaxy was wiped out at one point for her refusing to activate the Amalgamator. However, when M-Plate, the synthesis of Emplate and M, tried to have Synch use his power to tap into Gaia's and activate the Amalgamator, Everett refused. The Citadel of the Universal Amalgamator began to crumble around them and Generation X wanted to leave, but Synch went back, along with Penance, to save Gaia. Banshee thought him lost but Gaia knew of a secret portal that was hidden underneath the altar that she had been chained to and--coincidentally--led back near the Academy. With the Amalagamator destroyed, Gaia was freed from her responsibility and ran off to live a life that was now her own. When she was seen next, she had gotten into an accident with a sporty car and pink hair, probably courtesy of her reality-shaping powers. The policeman who came to the wreck knew of the Academy, and suggested that she be put into their hands. She lost some of her abilities to the Shadow King's telepathic shockwave, and stayed with Gen X, hoping to sort out that difficulty with their help. She appeared to have some feelings for Synch, and flirted with him a lot. Gaia formally enrolled in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but left after a short time, saying that she wanted to experience Earth, not just learn about it. This announcement came after a particularly difficult experience with her nascent empathy, and a conversation with Nate Grey, also a transplant to Earth. It is unknown if Gaia was one of the 90-95% of mutants who lost their mutant powers on M-Day due to the Scarlet Witch's tamperings. Since she is from another dimension she may possibly be immune from her reality warping powers. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: green Hair: Pink Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Telepathy Telekinesis Reality Warping: can draw on an extra-dimensional source of matter and energy in order to create or reshape anything according to her will. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Article Request Category:Image Needed